clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
OldtimeSwabbie
Kenneth's element is Osmium. His chumhandle is oldtimeSwabbie, and he types in #FA1E1E. He be speakin' like a pirate when he be feelin' like it, but usually not when shit be goin' down. AT THAT POINT HE IS USUALLY FREAKING OUT!!!!!! He also talks completely boring when in real life, or if his pirate speak is grating on the nerves of others. __TOC__ Appearance Possessing vibrant red hair, you could probably spot this guy a mile away. It is also cut pretty short. Kenneth is Caucasian and wears a long sleeved shirt ALL THE TIME, even in the hot month of June. It has a cool design of an angler fish on it. He also wears white shorts and flip flops. He has also alchemized a sweet outfit, like any sensible person would. He wears a long naval coat patterned with that of a black and white checkerboard, and has a bicorne with a skull and crossbones on it. Also there is a sweet sprite up there by Aurorealise, check that out! Interests Feeling like he was born in the wrong time period, he prefers games from days long past, such as Chess, marbles, jacks, stickball, hoop and stick, MOTHER FUCKING LEAPFROG, etc. To bad he can't, you know, play many of them, unless his Nephew is in the mood. He does play chess online, and has agreed to play a much newer game with some online friends. He casually enjoys preforming arts: opera, dancing, plays, any live music performances. He does his best to get to see at least one when he gets to the land. Fetch Modus Kenneth uses the Jackstone Modus, named and modeled after the classic game, though it is normally called Jacks. A Captchalogued item is assigned a number, which he can see at any time. Then, he has to play a short round of Jacks, bouncing a ball supplied by his Modus and grabbing a number of Jacks equal to the number assigned to the item. The are assigned numerically, so the first item is one, the second two, etc. However, it never resets normally. Even if he takes all of the items out of his Sylladex, he will still need to grab more and more Jacks to get new items. The solution is to flip over his Sylladex and begin a New Game. This ejects all of the items in his Sylladex though. Strife Specibus Marblekind. He has his Strife Deck filled with about half his collection, mainly so that he can take it anywhere without filling up his Sylladex. The little orbs come in many different colors, but are all glass. The rarer stone, clay, and non-standard sized marbles are stowed in the shelves somewhere in his room. Relationships OS is good friends with several people in his Session, such as PB, CS, TA, RE, HG, AU, and IR, especially RE, IR, and CS. He knows of most of the others in his Session, and has also spoken with BA, LA, BI, PO, AT, and RN. Guardian Kenneth's Guardian is his Nephew. Now, before you start reasonably flipping out, there are SHENANIGANS involved. Specifically, Kenneth's brother is way older than him! And had a kid, who is also older than him! Yeah, Kenneth's dad is old enough to be his grandfather too. Anyway, Ken's Nephew is a sailor, who uses his wealthy family's money to live the dream of scuba diving from his ship. Of course, his family doesn't mind, because sadly, they are all dead. Freak accident about 13 years ago, he doesn't like to talk about it. What he does like to talk about is RELIGION. All of them. In fact, it is his lifetime goal to form a GRAND UNIFYING THEORY, which shows that all religions and mythologies are in fact, coexisting, if not one in the same. Kenneth thinks it is brilliant how he has put some things together, but isn't holding his breath for the complete story. His Nephew uses Symbolkind, an incredibly vague Modus that is difficult to find proper weapons for. He is also traveling the planet of Lopaq for unknown reasons. In the future, or past, he will talk to an unknown person at at unknown location for an unknown reason. Residence Ken lives ON A BOAT; the name of the vessel being the Beach Breaker. The small ship is a bit modern for his tastes, but he supposes it is more comfortable than a wooden one would be. With two separate, small rooms for it's inhabitants, another, storage room, and the rest on the covered deck. The controls are up top, and perfectly usable by a single person. Because Ken's Nephew doesn't like making trips for land to often, they subsist on long lasting food and have a satellite based computer, which Ken's nephew uses for information and for the GPS funtions, while Ken uses it to watch dancing and plays and all of the stuff on TubeStuck, while also keeping contact with his friends, which is almost the only remotely social contact he gets aside from those rare times in port. Connection leaves a lot to be desired, but what the fuck ever bro. Kernelsprite (Starfishsprite) After being ejected from the Cruxtruder, the Kernelsprite was hastily prototyped with a dehydrated starfish, creating a Starfishsprite. The only appearing difference between the Starfish's head and arms is that the one head is pointing up and the two arms and on the side, as he has become more humanoid in the Medium. He was also prototyped with a lock of hair, growing some himself, and looking quite ridiculous. Despite this, he has a friendly personality. Land Details (Land of Platinum and Quakes) Kenneth's ship now lies at the bottom of one of the wells of Lopaq. Water is avoided due to that it is on an island, surrounded by treacherous waters descending to the core of the planet below. Seven red Gates shine above, climbing steadily to an opening far above. A winding structure of stairs, floors, and ladders sprouts from where the mast of the ship was to the First Gate. The area the First Gate leads too is much farther below, and quite dark. Wandering through the passages might lead you too a ole town, which are housed next to the rain machines. Much deeper below is an Observatory, a room meant to examine the watery core of the planet. The only discovered one had a Return Node in it, but it has been destroyed and flooded. By following a map, Kenneth reaches a metal clock tower that had been tilted to one side by the quakes. The first room of this tower had a massive pit. The second room was like a museum of antique machinery. The final room at the top had the workings of the clock and the Second Gate. Consorts The moles live in dark downs crafted from platinum it it's more purified state. They also use canes to help them 'see', for they are nearly blind, sensing things by scent. They are also crafty architects, able to build machines that take water from the core of their planet to the surface and make rain. Backlog Pesterlogs (As perceived by OS, ignoring Timline shenanigans) OS-HG 1 OS-RE 1 OS-PB 1 OB-RE 2 OB-IR 1 OS-CS 1 OS-RE 3 OS-IR 2 OS-CS 2 OS-AU 1 OS-BA 1 OS-PB 2 OS-CS 3 OS-IR 3 OS-CS 4 OS-RE 4 OS-AU 2 OS-IR 4 OS-AT 1 OS-LA 1 OS-RN 1 OS Trademates 1 OS-PO 1 OS-BI 1 OS-IR 5 OS-RE 5 OS-RE 6 OS-IR 6 OS-PO 2 OS-LR 1 OS-CS 5.1 OS-CS 5.2 OS-IR 7 OS-AT 2 Posts Pre-Medium Entry 1/1 Land of Platinum and Quakes 1/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 2/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 3/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 4/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 5/? Prospit Moon 6 1/4 Prospit Moon 6 2/4 Land of Platinum and Quakes 6/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 7/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 8/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 9/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 10/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 11/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 12/? Land of Platinum and Quakes 13/? (Time loop post) Prospit Moon 6 3/4 Prospit Moon 6 4/4 Category:Session 6 Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Patrons Category:Time